An American Marriage
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: A/U: Renamed used to called The Traditional Marriage? This is a prompt from Twihardtothecore: There is a tradition in Jewish religion that it is honourable and lucky if you arranged your kids into a marriage, how will Rachel and Puck survive when they apparently hate each other? How will their friends respond to their situation? Puckleberry :) x
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a prompt from Twihardtothecore: There is a tradition in Jewish religion that it is honourable and lucky if you arranged your kids into a marriage.**_

_**Enjoy the new Puckleberry Story :) x x x**_

* * *

Here I was, sitting across the table from Maria Puckerman and her son Noah Puckerman, it wasn't like it was a new revelation, she'd known since she was about twelve so that's four years that they were going to have an arranged marriage and when she found out at twelve that her dad's had found her a prince, she was excited. Noah at that time was actually a nice boy, but now sitting across the table from the sixteen year old version of him, she was annoyed.

This was the boy who tormented her daily, with his barrage of slushies and hurtful things he did to her friends, all because he hated Glee Club. He was a different person around his mother and her dad's it was weird, he was actually someone she could grow to like, but she's not sure which version of him is the real him.

"_So how's everyone enjoying their food?" _My daddy asks everyone at the table, I'm sure it's just to break the awkward silence that has fell over the table of recent.

"_Mr Berry, this is the best prime rib I've had, apart from your ma obviously" _Noah Puckerman says as he smiles at my dad and then at his mother who at to the right of him.

"_Well thank you son, I do try" _Dad said happily that somebody else who appreciated his food, considering I was a vegan and didn't eat his meats.

* * *

"_You children have fun upstairs together" _My dad's said as they practically pushed us up the stairs after dinner, so the adults could be left alone, or maybe to give us some bonding time.

"_And Star?" _Daddy whispers to me, as Noah walks ahead of me up the stairs.

"_Yeah" _I smile turning around to face him.

"_Be nice to Noah, let him pick some music up there, we all know what you get like over music" _He says which makes me frown, thinking Noah would actually have taste in music. Eurgh.

When I walked into my bedroom he was looking through my CD and DVD collections, _"You have some pretty decent stuff in here" _He says as he hears me enter my bedroom where he is standing.

"_You say that like I wouldn't"_ I say lamely.

"_Look, why are you so defensive? I was giving you a compliment" _He says sounding annoyed at me.

"_You know why Noah" _I say sounding outraged.

"_This is about the fucking slushies?" _He asks me a question.

"_Um, Gee I wonder" _I say sarcastically.

"_Berry come on, it's a fucking slushie" _He says moving closer to me.

"_Language Noah, and it's humiliating..." _I say sounding hurt, why was I going to let him in?

"_Fine, I'm sorry" _He grits out, as if he doesn't want to actually say it.

"_Noah, you know when someone says sorry, it means that they aren't going to do something again" _I say rolling my eyes at him.

"_I know what sorry means" _He mutters under his breath.

"_Let's just listen to some music" _I say, I can't stand him staring at me like that.

"_Sure" _He says.

"_What are you doing?" _I ask him as he lies down on my bed.

"_Getting comfy Berry, wanna join me?" _He says patting the bed next to him.

"_Ok, any funny business and I'll make sure you can't reproduce, got it?" _I joke as I join him on the bed.

" _Baby, you'll only be hurting yourself, since you do realise you will be the mother of my children, right?" _He says, and I realise he's actually holding my hand, forcing me to look at him.

"_Noah!" _I said pulling my hand away from his larger one.

"_What? I was just stating the truth" _He says casually, turning to face me and before I knew it he was kissing me.

My real first kiss.

And it was magical.

"_Noah, we are going, say night to Rachel, you can see her at school tomorrow" _His mothers voice breaks us apart.

"_Guess I'll see you tomorrow Berry" _He says as he walks out of my room and down the stairs back to his mother leaving me to wonder how a guy like him can be into a girl like me, considering he's a typical jock, and such a jerk, how could she be into a guy like him?

It wasn't like they were getting married straight away, so maybe things could change...

I sighed.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for reviews and everyone who has followed and put this story on her favourites list too you don't know how much that means to me :)**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter :) x x x**_

* * *

I was getting nervous entering the school hallway the following morning, how would Noah react to me?

Would he even acknowledge me after our kiss yesterday?

I walked to my locker alone silently, there was no one else around well there was but no one that would acknowledge my presence anyway, _"H-hey Rachel" _I turned around to find my oldest friend Tina Cohen-Chang smiling at me, _"Hey Tina, you ok?" _I said smiling at her, it felt easy to be around her, yet with most people in this school it felt awkward, uneasy.

"_Yeah, just so excited about Glee starting again, I wonder what this weeks topic is going to be?" _She says in this happy voice of hers, and it makes me happy too that my friend is happy and we had Glee to join us together, for moral support and I loved her for it.

"_Hopefully not journey again" _I said and we both laughed as I closed my locker, turning to hear a terrifying voice,_"Oh look it's the Gleeks" _He said and then splat, his cold slushies feel against mine and Tina's faces drenching us and making us red and then it began again, the same vicious circle started all over again.

"_Come on" _I whispered grabbing Tina's hand and forcing her to walk towards the nearest girl's bathroom, _"I- I d-don't understand why they always pick on me, us even..." _She sobs, as I hug her, my oldest friend is the only one who feels my pain.

We both quickly get the red slushies off us, both into a new set fresh of clothes and all before second period, for the rest of the day I was on high alert, to make sure any other jocks were around.

I hadn't seen Noah the whole day, where had he been? Why wasn't he with all the other jocks when they were throwing slushies at anyone in the Glee club at lunch?

When I did see him, it was later on, before Spanish class was due to start and his eyes were dark, he looked angry, why would Noah be angry? Where had he been all day.

He was stalking over towards were all the jocks stood on the other side of the hallway from my locker, I don't think he had even acknowledged me, I sighed, leaning back against my locker.

So much for him changing.

Once an ass, always an ass.

* * *

"_You should have seen the freaks, they wanted to cry right then and there..." _I heard him joking around with some other jocks when I was walking over towards him.

"_Karofsky, a work?" _I said pulling him to one side away from the other footballers.

"_Puck..." _He says trying to reason to me.

"_Do you remember the conversation we had this morning before school?" _I ask him.

"_Yes..." _He says looking concerned.

"_So why did I just hear that Rachel Berry received a slushie this morning?" _I enquire.

"_Because she's a freak" _He responds instantly.

"_Call her a freak one more time, I dare you?" _I sounded menacing.

"_Rachel Berry is a freak, a grade A-" _Before he could even finish his sentence, my fist connected with his jaw.

"_What the hell?" _He spits out angrily.

"_Stay away from the Glee club, especially Rachel" _I spat out venomously before stalking away, I needed to find some ice for my hand, I had searing pain ruining through it after punching Dave Karofsky.

"_Why?" _He shouts at my retreating back.

"_Because I said so" _I said narrowing my eyes, and I watched him retreat in fear.

"_Noah..." _I heard her voice behind me, why did she have to be there when I was having a go at Karofsky? I didn't want her to see me when I was angry especially when I was like this.

"_Noah" _She says again loudly this time.

"_Don't you have Spanish Berry?" _I ask her as I eventually turned to face her it wasn't like she was going anywhere.

"_How do you know that?" _She asks me confused as she looks up at me, then shaking her head slowly, _"Actually forget that I want to know why you did what you did?" _She asks me, looking up at me like I'm this hero.

"_And what was that Princess?" _I ask her mockingly.

"_You know defending the Glee club?" _She questions me.

"_I wasn't" _I deadpan her immediately..

"_But-" _She starts to say, before I cut her off, _"You are going to be late for Spanish" _I tell her emotionless watching as she walks away from me towards Spanish confused.

I told her half the truth I wasn't defending the Glee Club I was defending her.

There was no way I was letting her know that... Especially after the kiss we shared last night, she made me feel something most girls dreamed of making a guy feel.

And I knew she was far to good for me.

I was just a Lima Loser, she deserved better than me but I was going to prove her wrong, I was going to prove all the haters wrong.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys, you are AWESOME!**_

_**Here is the latest instalment for you guys :) x x x**_

* * *

He actually felt nervous standing outside her front door, he raised his hand and knocked upon the door that was situated in front of him. He ran a hand lazily through his hair as he waited for the door to open, he really doesn't know why he feels this way now, he's known for four years that Rachel Berry was going to eventually become Mrs Rachel Puckerman and he was still a jerk to her, he had no reason for that, well not a logical one he could say out loud anyway.

"_Noah" _Her voice brings him back to the present, _"You coming in?" _She asks sweetly almost innocently inviting him in, he shakes his head as she moves away from her front door and back to her couch, he slowly walked in behind her closing the door behind him.

"_So daddy made some meat looking thing for you, he said all we need to do is heat it up when you are hungry" _She says as he sits next to her awkwardly.

"_Ok..." _He says looking at her with mild confusion.

"_What?" _She asks him looking up at him nervously.

"_Why did your dad make me steak?" _He questions her.

"_Because you like it" _She says slowly.

"_But you don't" _He says confidently, as if he's proud he knows something personal about her.

"_Noah, it's not like I'm going to starve, I have a bean salad in the fridge for myself" _She says smiling at him.

"_A bean salad, living the high life there Berry" _He jokes.

"_Shut up Puck" _She says but there is no venom in her voice as she uses his nickname.

"_What?" _She asks eyeing him curiously as she realises he's laughing at her.

"_It's been a while since you've called me that" _He says smiling at her.

"_Oh.." _She says thoughtfully, smiling back at him.

* * *

She looks at him wondering why he doesn't smile more often, she likes it better than the smirk she so often sees him wearing around the halls of McKinley High.

He's actually allowed her to pick a film for them to watch on this so called 'date night' as both their sets of parents (her dad's and his mother) have dubbed this night.

She's chosen to watch West Side Story, she thinks he'll like it, just because it isn't all about dance and music, it has a story, maybe he'll understand it.

She looks over at him to see him watching the screen intently, as she can't help but smile, she realises the gap in-between them has been decreased, making her breath deeply, causing him to look at her.

"_You ok?" _He actually sounded concerned as his eyes softened so unlike his evil stare he gives her around school.

"_Um yeah, I just, I realised you haven't eaten yet" _She stumbles over her words, she knows he can tell that she is, because he's trying hard not to laugh at her.

"_You are adorable Berry..." _He whispers, turning his attention back to the television set, and part of her heart wants to do somersaults because he's actually into it, and not mocking it like he does with everything else she loves like Glee.

Her hand covers his free hand that is on the sofa next to her as West Side Story comes to an end he turns his attention back to her, _"It's alright for a musical Berry" _He says smiling at her, and she feels like she's in a movie, where she care hear some really cheesy romantic song in the background as their eyes lock and she can feel herself moving closer to him and as their lips touch she feels the fireworks she felt the other night, as his hands tangle in her long chocolate coloured hair, as her hands wrap around his broad shoulders.

"_I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me" _She says blushing as she pulls away from their heated embrace, _"You really don't have to apologise Rachel, I realised I'm the lucky one in this relationship" _

"_What?" _She asks him in confusion.

"_Because you are perfect just the way you are" _He says softly, so unlike the jerk he normally is.

"_Noah, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" _She says quietly, almost still in shock of his transformation recently.

"_Well you deserve it" _He says putting his arm around her, _"So got anything else half decent to watch" _He laughs as she attempts to punch his shoulder so he messes up her hair in response.

* * *

Unknown to the two teenagers, that Rachel Berry's dad's had just walked in the door and had huge smiles on their faces watching their teenage daughter and her prince having fun, they half expected to come back and see blood shed, Rachel hiding upstairs and Noah watching Television on his own, so the older men were both pleasantly surprised.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys, you are AWESOME!**_

_**Here is the latest instalment for you guys! I hope you like it! x x x**_

* * *

He felt conflicted, he could be so open and honest with her at home hers anyway, they never really frequented at his and he didn't know why, maybe he felt like hers was more a home than his and then at school he had his guard up, like he couldn't let her in, almost like he was afraid to show her the real him.

He knows it has to stop, he just doesn't understand when he's going to ever blur those lines and let Rachel fully in, after all she was going to be his wife, right?

He sees her from a far, she's putting her books and folders into her locker, she looks so comfortable in her own skin, so unlike him, he was actually jealous of Rachel Berry.

He was brought out of his own thoughts by his friend Matt, who placed a hand on his shoulder, _"Sup Bro" _He says casually, _"Why are you staring at Rachel Berry?"_ Matt questions him _"What? Oh I was going to go ask her for help with my maths work, Teachers finally realised I've been skipping too much, need to get my grades up before my ma see's that F from last term" _He explains, and it is actually partially the truth, _"As if she'd ever help you bro" _He laughs walking off towards his locker.

_"Hey Berry" _He says as soon as he's behind her, she spins around immediately hearing his voice, her eyes have a flash of surprise in them, _"Noah, what can I do for you?" _She says turning back to shut her locker door, _"I need your help" _He says staring back at her once she's facing him again, _"Help? Are you in some kind of trouble, because you know I won't take part in that Noah" _He chuckles softly, _"Nothing like that Rach, I just need some help with my maths" _He explains and he sees her visibly look more relax as he speaks.

_"R-R-Rachel, are you ok?" _A small scared voice asks from beside him, Tina something, Rachel's friend, _"Tina, I'm fine, I'm just giving Noah a tutoring session" _Did Rachel just use his name in front of someone and he didn't flinch or scold her, _"A-A-Are you sure that's a good idea Rachel?" _Tina addresses the other girl instead of him, her eyes never look towards him, she's another one scared of him.

_"I am right here you know Tina, I can hear you, you know?" _He says mockingly, he can't help it, _"It's fine Tina, I'll see you in Spanish later" _Placing her arm on him, as Tina looks wearily at her, before muttering a bye towards Rachel and disappearing quickly down the hallway away from them.

_"Noah, would it kill you to be nice?" _She says slightly annoyed as soon as they have sat down in the library.

_"What? Rachel come on, she was talking about me like I wasn't there and like I was planning on hurting you" _He says in a similar tone of voice as his female counterpart.

_"How does she know you weren't going to Noah? When all you've done is show her that you are this Neanderthal!" _Why was Rachel being so unlike herself today, it was the first time she'd stood up to him, in this manner.

_"Rachel, I'm trying what do you want me to do" _He says dejectedly.

_"Join Glee" _She simply mutters.

* * *

_"You want me to join Glee?" _He asks her raising his eyebrow.

_"Well do you want me to help you?" _She asks him.

_"That's so unfair Berry, I just need you to check my work" _He whines.

_"Well I want you to join Glee, I think it would really help you" _She says looking him in the eyes.

_"Help me?" _He questions her mockingly.

_"Yes" _She confirms.

_"You are crazy" _He responds.

_"Do we have a deal?" _She chooses to ignore his comment and carry on.

_"Deal" _He says begrudgingly, where as she is smiling knowing he has won.

_"So let me see your work then" _She says, and he places his work book on the table in front of her almost nervously.

_"Noah, you really don't need my help, you have all these answers right, how is that even possible, you don't go to maths" _She says shocked.

_"How do you know that?" _He eyes her curiously, she didn't know his schedule surely?

_"Can you just answer my question" _She demands.

_"I'm not thick, as you clearly assumed I was Berry, I'm actually quite clever, I just don't like maths, that's it" _He states.

_"I never-" _Her voice weak.

_"Berry" _He cuts her off, _"I just needed you to make sure I was doing it right, I guess, I failed an exam last term and if I don't made my grades up they will send a letter home to my Ma and she just doesn't need the hassle" _He explains to her, not telling her he just wants to spend more time with her.

_"You just told me something personal to you" _She says softly.

_"Yeah and?" _He throws her a confused look.

_"Noah, do you trust me?" _She asks nervously.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to send a very big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, your support has been amazing and I value your opinions immensely, so thank you again.**

**Here is chapter five for you lovely people x x x**

* * *

I actually couldn't believe that Noah had actually come to Glee, he was the super hot, football player, he was also popular, nothing like the people who were in this room with him at the moment, if you walked into this room now, you'd be able to pick Noah Puckerman out as being the odd person out in this room.

I observed the look on everyone's face as he entered the Glee Choir room for the first time, it was priceless to say the least, the reactions of my three closest friends were exactly the way I imagined them to be; Tina was still terrified off him (which I understood all too well), Mercedes looked confused, Kurt looked intimidated, but it was actually funnier when he sat down next to me, there was a loud gasp from all of them, as if to question his motives.

As Mr Schuester started to drone on, my mind went back to the conversation I had with the dark haired, hazel eyed boy who sat next to me, a few hours ago in their school library...

_"What kind of question is that?" He asked me looking well stressed was an understatement at the time._

_"I just-" I stumbled over my own words, and soon found myself blushing._

_"Yes" He simply said slowly._

_"What?" I looked up to face him once more._

_"Yes I trust you" He clarifies._

_"Noah-" I said, I probably about to cry, it finally feels like he's letting me in fully, I knows at school he's distant where as at home well my home anyway he's so loving, kind and caring, I want that guy to be around all the time, I knows I'd love him more than I already do. _

_"You're going to be my wife... how can I not?" He says almost smirking at me and I couldn't help but smile, I was going to be his wife._

* * *

_"Ok Mr Schuester, but can this Neanderthal actually sing? Isn't that why we are all here?" _Kurt's voice brings me out of my day dream, about the boy Kurt is insulting.

_"__Actually I have something prepared, well me and some friends..." _The hazel eyed boy sounds nervous, as he makes his way towards the front.

It was in that instant, he was joined by some of his team mates from the football team, boys we'd seen around, most likely the ones who didn't actually throw slushies at us like Michael Chang, Matt Rutherford, Blaine Anderson and Samuel Evans, all in these black and white suits, they'd dressed for the occasion, I was impressed.

The music hit, and I think everyone in the room recognised the song instantly, I mean who didn't know Michael Jackson's 'Man In The Mirror' it was a classic, not a Broadway classic obviously but it was a classic in the modern era, if you were into that thing, clearly Noah was.

_Puck:_

_**I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
For Once In My Life  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
Gonna Make A Difference  
Gonna Make It Right . . .**_

_**As I, Turn Up The Collar On My**_  
_**Favourite Winter Coat**_  
_**This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind**_  
_**I See The Kids In The Street,**_  
_**With Not Enough To Eat**_  
_**Who Am I, To Be Blind?**_  
_**Pretending Not To See**_  
_**Their Needs**_  
_**A Summer's Disregard,**_  
_**A Broken Bottle Top**_  
_**And A One Man's Soul**_  
_**They Follow Each Other On**_  
_**The Wind Ya' Know**_  
_**'Cause They Got Nowhere**_  
_**To Go**_  
_**That's Why I Want You To**_  
_**Know**_

_All:__**  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change)  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)  
**_

_Sam:__**  
I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize  
That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me,  
Pretending That They're Not  
Alone?**_

_Blaine:_

_**A Widow Deeply Scarred,  
Somebody's Broken Heart  
And A Washed-Out Dream  
(Washed-Out Dream)  
They Follow The Pattern Of  
The Wind, Ya' See  
Cause They Got No Place  
To Be  
That's Why I'm Starting With  
Me  
(Starting With Me!)  
**_

_All:__**  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Ooh!)  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)**_

_All:__**  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change His  
Ways  
(Change His Ways-Ooh!)  
And No Message Could've  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .)  
Change!**_

_All:__**  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror,  
(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
Yeah!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change**_  
_**His Ways**_  
_**(Better Change!)  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make The Change)  
(You Gotta Get It Right, While  
You Got The Time)  
('Cause When You Close Your  
Heart)  
You Can't Close Your . . .Your  
Mind!  
(Then You Close Your . . .**_  
_**Mind!)  
That Man, That Man, That  
Man, That Man  
With That Man In The Mirror  
(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)  
That Man, That Man, That Man  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
You Know . . .That Man  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah**_  
_**(Oh Yeah!)  
Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Ooooh . . .)  
Oh No, No No . . .  
I'm Gonna Make A Change  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
Come On!  
(Change . . .)  
Just Lift Yourself  
You Know  
You've Got To Stop It.  
Yourself!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
I've Got To Make That Change,  
Today!  
Hoo!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Got To  
You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .  
Brother . . .  
Hoo!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
You Know-I've Got To Get  
That Man, That Man . . .  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You've Got To  
You've Got To Move! Come  
On! Come On!  
You Got To . . .  
Stand Up! Stand Up!  
Stand Up!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Stand Up And Lift  
Yourself, Now!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aaow!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Gonna Make That Change . . .  
Come On!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know . . .  
(Change . . .)  
Make That Change.**_

* * *

I couldn't actually believe that Noah Puckerman could sing, his voice was delightfully refreshing for such a 'thuggish' teenage male, he had a heavenly contradictory voice to his exterior, and the other boys weren't bad singers either, I noted Michael Chang didn't sing, he was more the dancer out of the group I could tell.

Mr Schuester had a bright smile on his face, _"Puck, that was great, what caused you to change your mind about joining Glee?" _Wait, had she heard that correctly, Mr Schuester had asked Noah to join Glee before, how did she not know that?

"_Someone told me, it would help me" _He said, sounding like complete tool, but I couldn't believe he'd quoted me, Rachel Berry, I felt so happy.

When our eyes met, it was like a movie, it was slow motion, I wondered if anyone else saw him throw a wink in my direction, I felt my heart do a three sixty in my chest when he looked at me.

I didn't know when my life actually got good, when Rachel Berry was no longer a loser.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review as always guys, it makes me smile :)**_

_**P.S I will hopefully be updating 'Three Hundred And Sixty Five' over the weekend x x x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to send a very big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, your support has been amazing and I value your opinions immensely, so thank you again.**

**Here is chapter six for my awesome readers :) x x x**

* * *

I couldn't be sure, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, but I swear I saw Noah Puckerman wink at Rachel Berry, I shook my head, I must have been dreaming, he's still the same guy who tormented her everyday since Junior year with a slushie facial up until a few days ago, I realised she stopped bringing spare clothes to school, maybe I should just ask her? I looked to the left of me and I noticed that Mercedes and Tina were also looking at Puck and then back at Rachel in an inquisitive manner just like I was, there could be no way Rachel Berry was stupid enough to actually like that Neanderthal Noah Puckerman, she had more sense than that, especially after the amount of facial slushies she as well as them had received at school and the amount of times he and his friends had bashed the Glee club and made their lives unbearable.

* * *

I could see the look of bewilderment and confusion, well especially Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, I knew that Rachel hung around with them the most, where as my boys; Matt, Sam, Blaine and Michael already knew about the situation...

"_Ok, I need to ask you guys a favour" I said as I approached the boys in the locker room, after lunch._

"_Depends what this favour entails Puck, no one wants to go to juvie" Sam joked._

"_I need you to sing with me, in Glee today after school..." I said, I could see the shock evident in the eyes of the four teenage boys who stood in front of me._

"_What? Have you hit your head Puckerman, you just said singing in Glee club?" Matt asked me._

"_Why?" Michael and Blaine said at the same time._

"_Sit down and I'll fill you in" And to my surprise all the boys did as I asked them to, "So here's the deal, I'm getting married" I said simply, none of them spoke, I didn't know why, maybe it was the shock of what I had said, "It's an arranged marriage, in the Jewish religion, it's deemed to be lucky and honourable, but before you guys start saying I'm too young, my Ma said I could back out when I turned sixteen if I wanted to, but here we are two weeks after I turned sixteen and I actually want to get married to this amazingly talented and beautiful girl, that I have been in love with for the longest time, just I'm afraid all she's going to see me as is the boy who's slushied her and her friends everyday since Junior year because I'm a jackass" I blurted all the information out as fast as I could, I thought I was going to explode if I couldn't tell someone, my friends in particular what was going on. _

"_I told you he was in love with Rachel, I knew it" I heard Michael Chang, one of my oldest friends say. _

"_Mike, man I can't imagine marrying anyone but her, period. Whether that be in two days time, in two weeks time, in town months time or in two years time all I know is I want Rachel Berry to be mine, and I need your guys help, to prove to her that I can take an interest in something she loves, I'll beg if I have to" I explain to my team mates, wondering if they would ever help me._

"_No worries man we got your back, just tell me you've got a bad ass song lined up for us" Blaine says, and the rest of the boys nod in agreement._

"_Yes indeed I have" I smirk. "Thanks guys for doing this, seriously" I say as sincerely as I could, "Puck, we've never seen you this passionate about something ever, especially a girl... and I mean you're talking marriage that's a life-long commitment, I'm proud of you" I heard Matt say, putting his hand on my shoulder._

"_New Directions, welcome your newest members, Noah Puckerman, Samuel Evans, Michael Chang, Blaine Anderson and Matt Rutherford, that's it for today guys, we'll start looking at songs for Regionals tomorrow" _Mr Schuester's voice brought me back to the present, and I could see Rachel smiling, she looked so beautiful, in fairness, Rachel Berry was always beautiful to him, even his relentless slushie facials on this girl couldn't take away her natural inner and outer beauty.

* * *

"_Noah, I didn't realise you could sing" _I said as soon as he is picking up his bag from beside the chair next to me, "_There's a lot you don't know about me sweetheart" _He says with a smirk on his face as he straightens up to face me.

I could see my three closest and only friends look over at me and Noah interact as they are about to leave the choir room, all of a sudden I feel Noah's lips upon mine, his soft, amazing lips, were kissing me, he was kissing me in public, I couldn't help but kiss him back, and in the background I could hear gasps of shock, clearly it was my friends, because there was no one else left just us and them and possibly Mr Schuester.

_"Noah..." _I say almost breathlessly as I pull away, _"I was thinking we could get something to eat at Breadstix's tomorrow night" _He said, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me instantly, as he awaited my reply, _"I, um, I'd love to" _I responded nervously, _"Good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Rachel, fellow Glee club members"_ He says as he turns to leave, walking past my friends, who as staring at me in shock.

* * *

_"Tell me I did not just see that?" _I said as I stared at a Mo-hawk rocking Noah Puckerman, leave the choir room, my attention my now fully on Rachel, _"You are my home girl and all but I just don't trust him boo" _I finished my sentence, turning to Kurt and Tina for some sort of support with this situation.

_"Exactly Rachel, he's Noah Puckerman, the same guy who used to slushie you on a daily" _Kurt said softly.

_"H-h-he's not a nice person Rachel" _Tina sums up everything we are trying to say.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review as always guys, it makes me smile, because your reviews rock!**_

_**P.S I will hopefully be updating 'Three Hundred And Sixty Five' soon- if you guys have any prompts for that, don't forget to PM in me :) x x x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Guys, have I told you how awesome you guys are lately?**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews and suggestions :)**_

_**So here is chapter x x x**_

* * *

_"Ok, so there's something really big I need to tell you guys" _I say nervously, so unlike me as I see my three closest friends staring at me, after a brief moment of silence.

_"Ok just please say it isn't you like Puck!" _Kurt said instantly.

_"Something bigger than that, you might need to sit down guys, Glee club is about to be rocked" _I say, sitting down alongside Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, looking at them before making my announcement, _"Well... I'm getting married" _I say excitedly.

_"Diva, I know I did not just hear the word married come out of your mouth" _Mercedes pipes up, almost as if just to clarify what I have just said to them.

_"it's an arranged marriage" _I say quietly, almost ashamed of the words coming out of my mouth.

_"An arranged marriage?" _All three of them ask me sounded shocked, I'm sure I heard a small gasp off Tina.

_"But before you guys say anything, I could get out of it if I wanted to, but I don't want to, I want you guys there when I get married" _I say, I felt happy about this and I wanted them to as well.

_"W-w-who to? And when?" _Tina asks sounding concerned.

_"Noah and it will be soon, I haven't set the date yet but it'll be in a few weeks before regionals" _I say looking at them for some reassurance.

_"If this is what you want Rachel we will be there, but if he hurts you I will kick his ass" _Mercedes says with a half smile.

_"There will be no need for that Mercedes, I honestly think Noah has changed, I mean he came to Glee" _I say smiling at them, but I could still see the uncertainty in my friends eyes before me.

* * *

There was a part of me that felt relieved, some of the school knew about them, in fairness doing what he did in front of the Glee club, was a step in the right direction to show Rachel that I could be the type of guy for her, she deserves someone better than him, he knows that and she knows that too.

But if he can prove to her friends he's not the Neanderthal they think he is, he could be on to a winner, he'd actually become a decent person not the tough guy they see walking the halls of McKinley High even if he does have a reputation to maintain.

As I lie on my bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking how I can make their date tomorrow the best night ever.

God when did I become so whipped by one girl?

* * *

_"Hey star, how was school?" _I asked my daughter as she walked into the house that night.

_"Daddy it was wonderful" _She says dreamily.

_"Star you are positively glowing, today was that good?" _I teased her.

_"Thank you daddy" _Rachel says hugging me, which has left me slightly confused.

_"For what Rachel?" _I ask as she pulls away from me.

_"For bringing Noah into my life daddy, today he just shocked me, he's nothing like what everyone says about him" _She says so fondly of the young man who she is going to marry soon.

_"I see the way you are together, like the other night when you were on the couch, you two look so in love" _I say truthfully.

_"Daddy I love Noah, I can't wait to be Mrs Noah Puckerman, is that how you felt with dad?" _My daughter asks me, smiling brightly.

_"Something like that Star" _I mutter back, as she flounces away upstairs towards her room.

_"Ok, what just happened?" _My husband asks me as he walks in the door just in time to see Rachel flouncing off upstairs happily.

_"Our little star is growing up darling, she's just falling in love for the first time" _I say softly.

* * *

_"So Rachel, can you confirm the rumours that you are pregnant with Noah Puckerman's love child that is why your dad's are forcing you to marry him?" _I heard Jacob Ben Israel ask from behind me, why did he have to appear at the worse times? Since half the Cheerio squad as well as the jocks were at their lockers near mine.

_"What? Where did you hear that?" _I say shutting my locker door round to face him.

_"Some people have brought it to my attention, I mean why else would Noah Puckerman ask you out on a date? Or marry you?" _His voice sounds so venomous and I can feel everyone's eyes on me in the hallway.

_"Jew fro, you are seriously getting on my nerves, step away from my girl before I knock you out" _Noah, where had he come from? How long had he been there for? He was now standing next to me, as the hallway zoomed in on us standing together.

_"So it's true about you and the freak show" _I heard a female voice, none other than Quinn Fabray, I don't know what I've ever done to that girl but she hates me, it's like her life mission to make me pay for whatever I have done. _"She's not a freak Quinn, she's my girl, how about you run along back to Dave or which ever guy you are sleeping with now" _Noah responds as he entwines our hands together, causing Quinn to walk off in a huff.

* * *

_"Noah..." _I heard the petite girl say my name next to me.

_"Yeah" _I respond turning to face her, _"Everyone's staring at us" _She says quietly.

_"Well let's give them something to stare at then sweetheart" _I whispered before gently kissing her, in the background I can hear gasps to wolf-whistles to everything in-between, what was it about Rachel Berry?

_"What is going on around here?" _A voice brought us back to the present, Coach Sylvester, walking around in her red tracksuit and clip board, _"Then get to class" _She snips when everyone just stands still, before running off in different directions to get to class.

* * *

_"I'll see you later Rachel" _He says softly before wondering off and actually going to his lesson, Noah Puckerman was just full of surprises.

The worse thing is a couple of weeks ago, me and Noah 'hated' one another, and now look at them, I was in love with him and I know he feels the same way, other wise why would he publically call me 'his girl' and stand up for me against Jacob and Quinn?

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: thank you to anyone who reviewed my last chapter, all your responses have made me happy :) **_

_**Hope you are all having a good day :)**_

_**So here is our latest instalment of 'An American Marriage' Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think! x x x**_

* * *

I honestly couldn't remember a time when I felt this happy, tonight was the night Noah Puckerman, was taking me Rachel Barbara Berry out on a date.

It was almost like a fairytale, well my own version anyway or maybe a cheesy Rom-Com I couldn't quite decide.

I felt nervous, what if Noah didn't like me?

What if he'd rather be out with a girl like Quinn instead of me? Since it was no secret he like or liked the Cheerios.

"_Star, Noah's here" _I heard my daddy's voice come from downstairs, guess it was show time, and I was about to face my fears.

"_Ok Daddy, I'll be down in a minute" _I said taking a deep steady breath, staring at my reflection in the mirror, wondering why I was suddenly becoming more and more nervous about this? I mean Noah did defend her in public, when I say public I mean in front of most of the popular kids in school when Jacob Ben Israel was hounding me in the hallway.

I took one more deep breath before making my descent down the stairs towards Noah and my dad and daddy, as my gaze met Noah's I saw him smile at me, _"There you are Star, me and Noah honestly thought you'd never come down" _I heard daddy say as he sees me _"Sorry" _I blush, _"Have fun you two" _I heard my dad and daddy both say in unison, as Noah opened the door so we could go on our first date.

* * *

"_Damn Berry you are killing me here" _I say smirking once we are both in my car.

"_What? Why? Have I done something wrong?" _She asks instantly so innocently.

"_No, hell no, I mean you look... Beautiful" _ I say looking at her, and I can see her cheeks become pink.

"_Um.. Noah, I thought you said we were going to Breadstix's? You've missed the turning" _Rachel says with some concern, it made me smile.

"_Relax Berry" _I say covering her hand with mine.

"_Noah..." _She says warily.

"_Rachel do you trust me?" _I say mocking her from the other day.

"_Yes, I mean you're going to be my husband how can I not?" _She answers mocking my answer from the library.

"_I didn't realise you were this lame Berry" _I muttered.

"_Shut up Noah" _I heard her chuckle.

"_Anyway we are here Princess" _I heard Noah said, as he pulls the car over, and as I look outside, I couldn't see anything,_"And where is here exactly?" _I ask him curiously, _"You'll see" _He says as he opens the door for me to get out, _"Follow me..." _He says taking my hand.

He takes me along a winding corridor, which leads up to the roof of a building which is covered in rose petals, and in the middle there is one table with two chairs, with two glasses and a candle burning in the middle of it.

It was so Romantic, so unlike Noah.

"_Noah, this is amazing" _I said , turning to face him_" You didn't do anything illegal did you?" _I question him.

"_Princess, I am offended!" _He says trying to stifle a laugh.

"_I'm sorry" _I said, almost feeling bad now.

"_It's ok, come here, you need to see the view from up here" _He says leading me towards another set of stairs, where you could see the whole of Lima from up there, the lights of the small town below looked so dazzling, it was perfect.

"_Noah, you went to all this trouble for me?" _I asked him.

"_Course I did" _He says sincerely.

"_You didn't have to you know, I would have been ok with going to Breadstix's" _I said to him.

"_Not for our first date, you deserved so much better than that" _He says kissing me chastely, as we sit down at the table.

He got everything right, the food, it was a vegan lasagne, her favourite meal, with salad, and he even gave her a cheeky glass of wine, and the funniest thing was, he even trying some vegan food for me, which made me smile.

* * *

"_Noah, thank you for such an incredible night" _The beautiful petite brunette said softly, as I pulled up at her house after our date.

"_I'm glad you liked it" _I said genuinely, I had to pull a lot of strings, but luckily my uncle knew a guy so the rooftop could be staffed to give us food and drinks.

"_Noah I loved it" _She says smiling at me like I am her Prince charming.

" _And I love you Rachel" _I confess softly.

"_Noah, I love you too" _She says smiling at me, pulling me to kiss her hungrily.

"_I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school" _She says shyly, biting her lip, she looked so hot.

"_Yeah, tomorrow at school, I can pick you up if you like?" _I suggest.

"_That would be nice Noah" _She says as she gets out of my car.

"_Yeah well least I can do, I mean look at my car and then look at yours, least mines cool" _I say jokingly.

"_Shut up Noah!" _She laughs, she has a beautiful laugh.

"_Night Rachel" _I say as she closes the car door and I wait until she's inside until I drive off just to know she got in safely.

It's funny how things can change, how High School can change you, or just one person can change you.

If you asked me about Rachel Berry a few weeks ago, I'd tell you she was the girl I slushied everyday, but now if anyone did that to her now I'd want to kill them because she was mine and I was quite excited to be getting married to her even if we were only sixteen, I couldn't picture my life with anyone else.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
